


Say Not A Word

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Series: The Silent Cries [9]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: After leaving GnR, Duff, Izzy and Slash meet up.
Relationships: Duff Mckagan & Slash | Saul Hudson
Series: The Silent Cries [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Say Not A Word

Izzy greeted Duff with a hug that's both engulfing and loose, squeezing him before backing away with a small smile. "I'm glad you finally joined the club, man." He said, strands of dark hair falling into his eyes, which were promptly brushed away, impatiently, as if Izzy had better things to do. It was good to see him again, and Duff grinned in response, returning the hug tightly. Life seemed brighter now that Axl isn't part of it, and there's something in Duff's chest that felt lighter, as if there had been a weight on it, removed by the recent change in, well, everything. No longer would there be any sudden mood changes and yelling tirades that always ended in a huffy, immature silence. No longer would Duff have to walk on eggshells to avoid a tantrum. There was going to be trouble ahead, sure, it wouldn't be life without it, but at least it would be peaceful and a hell of a life better than what would await Duff if he'd stayed. 

"S'nice to see you too, Iz. What, have you grown?" Duff teased, quickly dodging a punch to the shoulder in retaliation. "Oh, shut up, you overgrown giant." Izzy replied, but there was no heat to his voice, and soon a genuine, full smile overtook his features. They were standing in the driveway of Slash's house, the sun beating down upon them in full force, just basking in the unspoken fact that they never had to see their former friend and leader ever again. Izzy's hair was shorter, and gone were the days of mismatched clothing in an attempt to stand out from the crowd, but he was still the same man who Duff knew and cared deeply for, his brother by words and not blood. "Let's get inside, huh? It's fucking hot, I swear." Izzy grabbed Duff by the arm and pulled him inside, into the blessedly cool foyer, which was brightly lit and welcoming, a remarkable feat for Slash. 

Guiding him through the rooms, Izzy carefully looks at each and every corner that they turn. "One of the snakes is loose." He said in explanation. "Slash says it isn't venomous, but his definition of that word is if that thing bites one of us, then we won't die for a few hours." Izzy smiled as he said that, though Duff isn't completely sure if that's a joke or not. It was hard to tell when Izzy joked, because he was such a naturally serious person. Duff considered his words for a minute, and then speaks. "How's Slash doing?" He asked, grabbing Izzy so that they stopped in the threshold of the dining room. Izzy shrugged, making a face as he did so. "He had some issues at first with it, you know. Tried to go back once or twice." He answered. Duff stiffened, imagining vaguely how that might've turned out if not for Izzy. "At least he didn't, in the end." Izzy tried to reassure him. 

They resumed walking into the living room, which was a mess of colors, like Slash had no idea what he'd been doing when he'd decorated it. Duff found it oddly fitting, the plethora of mismatched colors, the product of a chaotic mind. He also found it fitting that he was met with a hug, one that he'd been craving for a long time now. 

Slash had one of his snakes, an albino python, cradled in one of his arms, and so part of his body was angled away as they embraced, a long minute passing before Slash finally pulled away. Duff missed the contact but didn't mention it. "It's been way too long. How have you been?" Duff asked, his hand lingering on his friend's bony arm. The snake was staring at him, which Duff was way too used to at this point to be truly creeped out about. "Not bad. You?" Slash replied, his reply purposely noncommittal. "Just fine. Better than I've been in a while, actually." Duff admitted, sitting down on a high-backed chair that looked out of place with the rest of the furniture. Izzy was already sitting down, idly flipping through the TV channels and bobbing his leg up and down. 

Duff nearly screamed when a green and yellow snake suddenly slithered up his leg like it'd been waiting to do so all it's life. Izzy jumped but visibly relieved when he saw that it wasn't anything very serious, just some mystery snake. Slash immediately appeared and gently retrieved the snake with expert hands, bringing it up so that they were eye-to-eye. "There's my beauty." He said in a fond tone, his eyes bright, for once absent of his sunglasses, and Duff felt a sense of longing, which was ridiculous, it was a _snake,_ for pete's sake, but he couldn't help but want to hear that tone of voice directed towards him. 

"The happy family, reunited once more." Izzy said, settling in to watch whatever he'd just put on. "Those are some demented snakes, man." 

Slash sat back down, both snakes wrapped around his arms. "You're crazy. Snakes are gorgeous, dangerous, and so loveable." He kissed the top of the python's head for emphasis. Izzy leaned away, "That's like the pot calling the kettle black." He replied, smirking despite himself. 

Duff wondered why Slash was attracted to danger, why that always seemed to draw him in, like a moth to light. "I'm more of a dog person." He offered. "I like fluffy things." 

Seeming to think about that for a few minutes, Slash eventually nodded and observed the runaway snake, which was slowly making its way up to his neck. "Maybe I'll get you a dog for your birthday." He replied, eyebrows furrowed, as if deep in thought. "A nice golden retriever, but I get to name him." 

The idea of being gifted a golden retriever, and then having Slash name it one of his many ridiculous names, was oddly hilarious. Duff laughed, shaking his head in amusement. It was nice to just talk to Slash and not have the weight of everything that has been going on weighing them down and coating each word with an unspoken fear. It wasn't all over, though. Duff could sense it, and he could see the worry in Izzy's dark eyes, a knowledge that not everything was as cheerful as the smile that Slash had practically painted onto his face. There were shadows under Slash's eyes, and he seemed to drift off into his head when silence fell upon them, still too quiet, still too scared. Not that Duff could blame him. 

Izzy looked away from the television screen. "We should start a band one of these days." He said without being prompted. It was said slowly, like a thought had just come to him. Slash chuckled, "What would be call it?" He asked, looking between the two of his friends. 

Duff thought about that for a minute, a proposal for a band, something that has popped into his own head a few times over the years. "I've got an idea." He said, and Slash looked at him, startled back from his thoughts that he'd fallen back into. There was something that couldn't be discerned in his sharp gaze, something silent and, perhaps, more than what either of them could take at that moment, but then he nodded, and seemed to straighten up a little bit more. "You always have the best ideas." 


End file.
